The present invention concerns a device for holding and guiding a nail during driving same into a substrate with a hammer. Such a device will be referred to herein at times, for the sake of convenience, as "nail guide".
Various nail guides are known in the art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,750, 3,729,035, 4,079,765, 4,201,258, 4,221,248 and 4,390,050. Each of such nail guides has various drawbacks as will be appreciated from realizing the advantages of the nail guide of the invention which will be revealed in the following description.